


Can I Kiss You?

by justaddfiction



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, and blake is amused by her antics, in which yang is a blushy nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddfiction/pseuds/justaddfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I.  Uh.” Yang stopped walking and turned her full attention towards her date, her normally flirtatious manner caught in her throat along with her words.  “Can I kiss you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post: http://justaddfiction.tumblr.com/post/122740061723/spectrology-alright-surprise-first-smooches-are

Yang and Blake were on their first date.  Blake had taken Yang to her favorite café and bookstore ( _what a huge nerd_ , Yang had thought). They were walking home, hand in hand, both blushing at the minor public display of affection even though there was no one around to witness it.

They were passing a small park when Yang looked over at Blake, who was walking beside her.  Just like every time she had looked at Blake for the past month or so, the overwhelming urge to kiss her slammed Yang in the face so hard she could have used that force to crush an Atlesian Paladin.  Probably.

“So…. Blake.”  Yang said, a little too casually.

“Yes?” Blake asked.

“Can I.  Uh.” Yang stopped walking and turned her full attention towards her date, her normally flirtatious manner caught in her throat along with her words.  “Can I kiss you?”

“I- What?” Blake blinked in surprise.

“It’s just that, you know, I want to kiss you, really badly.” Yang's blush had now turned the color of her sister’s favorite cape and taken over her whole face.  “But if I were to just kiss you without asking, that would be like, I wouldn’t know if you actually wanted me to kiss you, and what if I kissed you and you didn’t want me to? That’s assault! No way would I do that.”

“Says the girl who taught someone how to swim by pushing them into a lake,” Blake teased.

“Hey, that was one time! And I take this stuff very seriously.  Sexual assault, unlike watching Ruby flounder around in a lake, is not funny.  I even made sure _Junior_ was interested before pretending to lean in for a kiss.”

“Yeah, but you had just grabbed his dick as an interrogation tactic like .2 seconds before, as you are so fond of recounting,” Blake reminded her, amused.

As Yang rambled about how _that was not the point_ , and _besides, that was a bad example anyway_ , and _shut up_ , Blake began to turn towards Yang.  Suddenly she leaned forward, shutting the blonde girl up with a kiss.

“So anyway, I- mmf!” Yang realized what was going on and leaned in, deepening the kiss.  She buried her hands in Blake's long black hair, holding them together.  She felt Blake's hands on her bare skin below the cropped jacket she always wore.  When they finally broke apart, Blake said, “Thank you for asking first.”

“Yeah, no problem.”  She was smiling coyly, her flirtatiousness returned in full force.  “You know, I’m pretty sure we’ll need to work on your kissing technique.”

Blake feigned offence.  “Hey, yours needs some work too,” she accused, poking Yang in the chest.

“You know what they say, practice makes perfect.” Yang wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“You’ll need a lot of practice, then,” Blake teased.

This time it was Yang's turn to feign offence.  “Ouch! I think I need to go to the burn ward.”

“Yang, your semblance literally sets you on fire.  It will take a lot more than a little comeback to send you to the burn ward.”

“Speaking of comebacks,” Yang started, her mischievous smile brightening, as Blake groaned in anticipation of the oncoming pun.  “If you want, I can make you come there and back again.”

“Was that a pick-up line, a dirty pun, and a Hobbit reference all in one?”

“What can I say? I’m a woman of many talents.  Some of which I would be more than happy to use on you.”

“Very suave.  Now shut up and kiss me.” And Yang was happy to oblige.


End file.
